In the front body structure of a vehicle, a front bulkhead is provided in the front portion of an engine compartment, a hood locking device is provided in the upper portion of the front bulkhead, and a hood is provided above the hood locking device. An unlocking lever in the hood locking device can be operated to separate a locking hook from the striker on the hood. The hood can be released by separating the locking hook from the striker.
However, when an impact load is inputted to the hood from above at the front of the vehicle, the unlocking lever inside the hood locking device is known to be configured so that it is advantageously deformed and absorbs the impact load.